


Dreams

by Evillen



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Brant sees the same dream. Again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246184) by [Evillen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen), [QDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS)



В обволакивающей тишине окраин ночного Лондона выстрел кажется оглушительным. В голове у Брента бьется одна мысль: «Не успел». Эхом в ушах отдается то ли пульс, то ли собственные торопливые шаги по лестнице, во рту противный привкус страха. Брент не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал страх, поглощающий все остальное, словно не осталось ничего, кроме бесконечных ступенек и страха. Кожа покрывается липким потом и, когда он выбегает на крышу, промозглый ветер кажется обжигающе холодным.  
Он опаздывает на несколько секунд, и Нэш лежит, раскинув руки в стороны, а Блиц склоняется над ним, видимо, проверяя карманы. Брент ударяет Вайса монтировкой, еще и еще, пока его лицо не превращается в кровавое месиво, и он падает на бок, тихо поскуливая. Брент поднимает пистолет и стреляет Вайсу в голову, пока в обойме не кончаются патроны.  
Он отбрасывает пистолет в сторону, и опускается на колени рядом с Нэшем. Вокруг инспектора расплывается красная лужица, а серый свитер весь промок от крови.  
\- Кретин, - шепчет Брент, стискивая Портера за плечи и встряхивая его. – Я же просил надеть бронежилет, идиот.  
Брент не замечает, что по щекам текут слезы. Он не знает, что это такое, он не плакал даже когда… черт возьми, никогда! Он сжимает кулаки так, что должно стать больно - но не становится. Боль превращается в плотное покрывало, мешающее дышать, и Брент задыхается. Он наклоняется и целует холодные губы.  
\- Прости меня, я должен был пойти один. Прости, прости, прости.  
Он берет ладонь Нэша, подносит ее к своему лицу и дышит на нее, словно пытаясь отогреть, убрать эту мертвенную бледность. Разумеется, ничего не происходит. Нэш все так же мертв.  
Брент изо всей силы бьет кулаком в ограждение рядом с ними, кричит и… просыпается.  
Нэш спокойно посапывает рядом. Очередной кошмар о той ночи. Страх не хочет отпускать, и Брент трясет Нэша за плечо, нуждаясь убедиться в том, что все в порядке, что Портер здесь – живой и здоровый. И недовольный.  
\- Что такое, Брент? – Нэш сонно моргает, встревоженно глядя на сержанта. – Опять кошмар?  
Брент молча притягивает инспектора к себе и отчаянно целует, переворачивая Нэша на спину, наваливаясь сверху и ощущая под собой теплое – живое – тело. Тот что-то недовольно стонет, но отвечает на поцелуй, трется о тело Брента как большой кот. Брент целует его скулы, оставляет засосы на шее и ключицах – пусть все видят эти отметины, пусть знают, что Нэш принадлежит только ему, и Брент не будет делиться ни с кем. Даже со смертью.  
Он не ожидал от себя такой реакции на обычный кошмар. Он не ожидал, что Портер станет ему настолько дорог и то, что начиналось как обычное партнерство, взаимное уважение и приятное времяпрепровождение, перерастет в это огромное неподвластное ему чувство.  
Он целует теплые губы Нэша, которые почему-то становятся прохладными под его прикосновениями. Брент отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Портеру, но видит только застывшие безжизненные зрачки.  
Брент просыпается. На этот раз окончательно. В квартире темно и пронзительно тихо. Он снова уснул на диване с бутылкой бренди в руках. Брент трет руками лицо и делает большой глоток из почти пустой бутылки. Эти сны приходят каждую ночь, когда Брент все-таки засыпает, вернее, отключается, нажравшись как последняя свинья. И он не знает, что хуже: пустая наполненная болью и выпивкой реальность или сны, в которых он раз за разом не успевает спасти Нэша и смотрит в его мертвые глаза. Похоже, это его личные круги ада, и он даже знает, чем их заслужил.


End file.
